they enjoy feeding me lies
by xbluexrainx
Summary: I wasn't surprised; my parents were jerks. It could only be suspected. Bianca-centric.


**_note: _**_This is a Bianca-centric. Also, inspired by Sincerely Vienna's The Almost Illegal Tea Party._

**_warning: _**_A little OOC-ness on Bianca's part._

**_disclaimer: _**_I don't own Pokemon_

* * *

**they enjoy feeding me lies**

"_I wasn't surprised; my parents were jerks. It could only be suspected."_

The story starts when I was five-years-old. I was a blank canvas, ready to be painted on with lies.

Just how my parents wanted me to destroyed me from the inside out.

When I was five, they bought me a play-castle. They said I was a princess. A _real_ princess. Did they know I would be crushed because of their lie?

Yeah, they did.

At seven, two years later, I bragged about it to my then-best friend, Whitlea, or as everyone knew her, White. As seven-year-olds, we still had alphas. White was the alpha female. I was okay with that. But she was not pleased. In fact, she told me right up to my face that there were no such things as fairytale princesses, and the _real_ princesses were Elite Four members that were stronger then the gym leaders themselves.

I very much wanted to prove her wrong. But I could not. My parents avoided the topic for another six years. Not that it mattered.

Then came my one other problem with White being alpha female.

At eight, a new boy came. His name was Black. That was just his nickname; of course, his real first name was Blair. How he got Black out of that, I'll never know. Anyways, I, as did almost every other girl, fell for him.

It was unanimous. He was the alpha male.

He was up for grabs, but White had a strange reaction to the situation. When I told my parents of him, they said that I would marry him.

I believed their foolish lie so, so very easily.

I thought I was in love, after all.

Their next lie that destroyed me came two years later, and it was obvious, but I was oblivious.

White and Black were going out. I felt like dying.

My parents reminded me that young romances don't usually last and as such, I would still marry him if I wished.

The lie was very, very cruel if you really thought about it: if they let me have pokemon, I would be recognized as a real princess.

I had learned there was only one princess as of yet, her name was Caitlin. She was an Elite Four member.

They lied because they would never let me have pokemon.

Ever.

They would never think of me as a princess; I would only face the music when I was twelve, a year before my journey started.

I wasn't jealous; I was… torn. Yeah, that's it. I mean, I _really, really_ liked Black at this point, but this other kid came along and soon became Black's best friend, partner in crime, and the male's beta. His name was Cheren.

According to the system, Black and White were supposed to date, along with Cheren and me. But that was the problem-I didn't _like_ being a beta. I wanted to be an alpha. I _knew_ I was destined for better things, not the crap-life White gave me. But that was because she knew she would have to keep me in check. Thank Arceus she sucked at it.

My third (or was it fourth? I lost track) and final lie from my parents was the worst one I ever could have gotten.

"We'll love you no matter what you do."

Of course, I should have seen through their lies; they were nothing like White's parents. Her parents gave her lavish gifts, helped her get an amazing education, and gave her every article of clothing, every shoe, and every hair product she could've asked for. It seemed so fake, but we all knew in the end, _they_ would always support her. My parents? Pfft, yeah right.

Then, one day, a month after my thirteenth birthday, I braided my long blond hair onto the right side of my head. Today was exciting for me. I was to start my journey and then I'd meet up with Black and we'd just screw our friends over for each other.

This was a year after they told me they'd love me forever.

"Mom, Dad, I know what I want for my birthday."

My smiled must've been huge, because my parents said, "What do you want, sweetie?"

It would take mere seconds for their smile to fall.

"To go on my pokemon journey."

My father's face twisted into disgust, my mother's horror.

"You will _not_ become one of those damned _abusers_ like the rest of the Arceus-damned world!" my father shouted.

"Bianca, darling," my mother tried to reason, "Isn't their anything else? I mean, becoming one of those… those, as your father put it, abusers of natural creatures that should not be disturbed, is a horrid idea! We… we'll disown you otherwise!"

And that when I made my choice.

I walked out. Before I could shut the door, however, my father shouted, "If you step out that door, young lady, I will _not_ let you come back in here. I will not recognize you as my daughter! I won't love you!"

"You never did," I shot back coldly and tried to shut the door before he screamed one last thing.

"You're not a damned princess!"

It took me half a year to realize that they never really did love me. I learned this when I met a man by the name of N.

"I want to create a world, a world just for pokemon, safe from the abusers known as trainers. That is Team Plasma's goal."

I wasn't thinking that day when I told him, "Oh, my parents would just _love_ that."

Because when I said that, he asked who they were. As soon as I replied, laughter took over his face. He told me the one thing I really didn't need to hear.

Of course, they were one of them. Honestly, dying seemed like a logical answer.

I felt like running, but my mind took control and asked the man for a battle. And of course, I lose. At this point, I sulked, as I had to watch White beat the man in a battle. Also at this point, I had decided, _screw Black_; he wouldn't stop loving White. I had finally submitted to the laws of the system of dating at my old school. I did in fact now love Cheren, who I knew liked White at this point.

This was stupid; White, I know, would just be the damned winner of it all, she'd be the Champion, she'd crush Cheren's hopes and dreams, she'd break Black's heart… only she wouldn't do the latter.

She liked him too much.

Well, either way, about a week later, she came back to our hometown and bragged about her new title, Black clinging to her arm. I wasn't in my right mind at this point; I blatantly said, "I challenge you to a battle!"

That earned me strange looks, but I didn't care.

She smiled a crazy evil smirk.

"Good," she said, "I've been waiting for you to finally begin becoming a proper rival."

We battled a week later; but I didn't like the outcome.

Damn her for being so talented at pokemon battles.

"I hate you, Whitlea," I said.

"Good," she smirked again, "Because I've always hated you."

This time, I wasn't being lied to.

* * *

_Review, please!_


End file.
